


Shuutoku's Ace

by Kobuntan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, I will add tags later, Romantic Comedy, shutoku high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima was a lucky man, after all, he followed Oha-Asa. But what if one day, he'd forget about his lucky item, and meet someone, who wouldn't leave his mind. Would it be faith, or coincidence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the KNB characters.

Every morning Midorima woke up at five, but he would lie in the bed and rest until he had no more time to rest. Usually his sister’s cat would scratch the door, this time he heard nothing. Neither scratch sounds nor meowing. Today was different. When he woke up, he found himself out of his bed; he was lying on the floor. This never happened to him before, he felt slightly afraid. Was this a bad sight? Yes, it was and he knew it. He was able to see the sunlight streaming into the room, his lips dry and now he was cold. The young boy also had a weird dream. He was riding home, it was already dark outside. “Dark?” he thought. He didn't even really notice the sun going down, and yet it was already dark.

The night wind felt cool but the air was fresh. The street was long and empty. Until, he saw many black cats running along the highway towards his car. He knew he had to do something very quickly. He jerked the steering wheel a quarter turn one way and then the other; he crossed the center-stripe and re-crossed it. His car stopped and would not move again. He made his right hand into a fist and hit the driving wheel. There were so many black cats running towards him. He was terrified to leave and he was terrified to stay. The dream felt so real. It was hard for him to tell which reality he was in now. He was sweating and his heart was racing, confused by this whole situation. He wondered if it was a sign or something.

He stood up off the floor and gave into his first impulse, which lead him into the bathroom; he had to clean his face with ice cold water. Opening the door, he went into the bathroom and flashed cold water on his face again and again, the moment the cold water hit his face he felt at ease. Water was dripping off his emerald hair and the end of his nose. He used one of the clean towels and patted his face. He cleaned his teeth, using lots of toothpaste to get rid of the lingering bitterness in his mouth.

Leaving the bathroom, ready to change clothes, he heard Takao yelling at him that they will be late and how doesn’t want to be a part of the detention class again. That will not happen. Looking at his clock, he was so shocked by such an advanced time; he almost flied from his house barely managing to get onto his school uniform. He didn’t even have his breakfast, what was obviously breaking his daily routine and disrupting his pace. That was a bad sign, indeed.

A deep sigh left the green haired boys lips. “Hey, Shin-chan! What were you doing? I was waiting here the whole time! Another sex dream?” Takao giggled while Midorima was getting in the cart, his cheeks turning into a various scale of red. “Shut up, Takao. Let’s move.” His voice was quiet and cold, but firm. He was still thinking about that stupid dream. Stupid cats, he thought. “Wow, what’s wrong with you, Shin-chan? Seriously.” The raven haired boy asked, abandoning all the humour and mockery. Something was not right. Midorima, however, didn’t reply and just kept staring dreamily at something distant. Something was wrong with him, Takao did not want to push it, and left his friend alone and silently rode their cart. Humming a note here and there to kill boredom.

When they finally stopped in front of the school, Takao noticed something very strange. “Shin-chan where is your lucky item?” He asked surprised, stopping Midorima’s quick steps. “W-What? Oh no!” Confused, Midorima wanted to go to the Oha-Asa store but the sound of the ringing bell didn’t let him go. They were supposed to hurry inside. What now?! Midorima was so shocked, he barely stood on his feet; and could not believe what happened to him.

 

* * *

 

The morning passed ever so slowly and nothing his teachers said registered in Midorima's over-active mind. Takao told Midorima about a girl in his science class and how he got her phone number, all excited about a possible date. Midorima, however, didn’t listen to any of the words Takao was saying. On the other hand, Takao felt his lip twitch in annoyance; Midorima kept telling himself that he was lucky only because of the fact that he did not carry his lucky item with him today.The class period passed slowly, it seemed that all the teachers had conspired to make this the most boring day ever. At least the class ended, and Midorima ran over to the Oha-Aha store to buy his lucky items.

By the time he got there, though, there was a sign saying that they will be back shortly. He then groaned, heaved the bag on his shoulder and cursed under his breath. He was about to leave when he heard a young girl's voice muttering something. He did not heard her clearly though. As she ran closer he recognized her. He met his friend's eyes and was grateful to see her. “I’m so sorry! I never really leave the shop but I had some business to do somewhere else.” She said, panting. The boy nodded his head. “I believe you are searching for new items, right?” She reached into her pocket and grabbed the keys. “Yes.” He simply said. She gave him a weak smile and opened the door, removing the sign. Midorima held the door for her and she bowed her head and walked in; he behind her. “If you find what you want, let me know. I’ll just change my apron and be right back!” She smiled and walked away, not waiting for any response. They were no strangers, so she trusted him. Midorima walked quickly to the nearest shelves with goods and searched for his item of the day. The moment he spotted the small yellow penguin he reached his hand and grabbed it.

When she returned back, she saw him with that yellow penguin in his hand and still staring at so many goods in her store. “Did you find what you wanted?” She asked, casually walking to the cash desk and started preparing a bag for Midorima’s new companion. “Yes. How much is it for him?” He asked, taking the wallet into his hands and putting the penguin in front of her on the desk. “It’s free. I got him as a gift and also, I’ve heard you will have a bad luck, so you will need this, too.” She took off her ring and placed it next to the penguin. She looked up at Midorima whose face looked a bit funny. “Huh? You didn’t read today’s horoscope properly, did you? It said: “Another possibility for Cancer is to reverse this worst day ever by receiving some precious thing from Taurus. It will secure luck and prevent any accidents for Cancers.” She quoted, smiling at him the whole time. Beating a student felt pretty good. Damn she never felt better!

Midorima’s heart was now racing more than ever, bringing warmth and happiness into his heart. He looked away his cheeks were red in embarrassment. “T-Thank you. I will return it to you by tomorrow morning. You didn’t have to do it nanodayo.” He said, but she just shook her head. “No, it’s okay. Keep it as a kind of lucky item that lasts forever, Shin-chan. Well, I have other customers, so if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going.” She waved and hurried to her other customers, giving them advices and information’s they needed.

Midorima was still at the spot, amazed, looking at her from the distance. She was a few years older than him; however she was still young and energetic. Her pale skin was shining as the ocean itself when it was illuminated by the moon and stars at midnight.

The way she talked to people bewitched him. She was willing to help anyone, even stranger which did not please him, however he wasn’t against it. After all, there aren’t many people who would willingly help others. Her voice was smooth; it made his heart race each time he heard her speak. The fact that she was an Oha-Asa follower gained his trust and respect; he was falling for her more than he wanted to admit. He took the phone strap with the ring and left the shop.

Last night they'd pulled off a win, but their play had been uneven and the Coach had kept them practicing hard, telling them to keep it up together and play as a team, not individuals. Their Coach had extremely high expectations of most guys. There was not much you could do that would satisfy him. He believed in practicing hard. Each player was practicing hard, gradually improving. Miyaji had to skip few practices because he worked so hard, he had stomach ailments. Midorima stood in the middle of the court, a basket full of balls next to him. He kept shooting in the ring, not missing, not even once. Takao was running around, improving his stamina and speed. He'd been practicing hard all week, and his instincts were razor sharp. Now all he needed was to keep his focus on the game.

When Midorima shot the last ball, he scanned the room; there was no one in the gym anymore. Except Takao who was sitting on the bench, a white towel around his neck as he was playing on his phone. Midorima picked up all the balls which were all around the gym and placed them back in the basket, pushing it back into the equipment room. As he closed the door, Takao threw his bag into his hands, he caught hit and mouthed a silent thank you. “So, what took you so long ‘til you got here?” Takao pulled the towel off his neck and pushed it into the bag. Leaving the gym, Takao kept wondering where he got that shiny ring attached to that penguin. “That does not concern you.” Midorima said, walking to the cart and sitting in. “Hm, something good happened, I see.” Looking at the strap, he chirped and sat up on the bike.

Humming to himself, Takao kept riding the bike. He rode the cycle at a medium pace down the road, when the red light showed on he stopped. Seeing a familiar store, Midorima looked up and saw the young woman whom saved him just the other day. When their eyes met he just nodded his head as she waved at him. The energetic boy noticed how his friend kept staring at the store, so he decided to look that way as well. He saw a lovely young girl, standing behind the desk; helping an older lady packing her stuff. “She is nice.” Takao did not realise that he said it out loud. Midorima glared at him for a moment, then collected himself and cleared his throat. “Why are we still in one place? It’s already green.” He scoffed his friend.


	2. What was that?

His bedroom curtains were open and he was lying in bed, in silence he was staring at the ring that was given to him the other day. Turning it over and over between his long taped fingers in his left hand, the image of her adoring smile was permanently popping up in his head. The way she was looking at him, the way she was talking to him – he has never noticed these small details before, however now it was slightly different. He was smart enough to realise that he was thinking about her more and more. Which was unacceptable for him, he did not need anyone to nag and accompany him all day. He was fine like that; he kept repeating that in his head as he made his way out of his room. Walking downstairs he grabbed his jacket and took it on. Walk, yes, that is what he needed.

His body moved automatically and after an half an hour he found himself standing in front of the familiar shop. The sign showed it was open, placing his hand on the door, he slightly hesitated but after any more thoughts he pushed the door and walked in. The doorbell jingled, letting the cashier know that a new customer have just arrived. As soon as she heard the door rang, she stood up from the goods, which she was classifying in the storage, and made her way to the new customer. Seeing the familiar face, she gave the young boy a welcoming smile. “Hello, Shin-chan. What can I do for you today?” He was able to focus only on her face, for him, it felt like other things around him did not exist. It was just her. “Shin-chan?” She asked again after a long silence, cocking an eyebrow she wondered what he wanted. Hearing his name, Midorima came back to his senses and cleaned his throat.

Her voice and her eyes were full of wonder and something else that resembled curiosity. She closely observed his appearance, thinking how different he looked when he was looking at her and when he was looking at his goods. His eyes had the colour of a fresh grass, and his face looked smooth, his skin was really nice and pale, he was handsome, no — he was cute. He noticed how her eyes were scanning him, feeling embarrassed he cleaned his throat and took the ring out of his pocket. She noticed his eyes locked with hers, she giggled when she saw his cheeks slightly painted with red shade. “I’m here to give _this_ back.” He showed the ring in his palm, giving it back to her. He did not expect what came; she shook her head and closed his palm into fist. The moment she touched his hand a shiver ran down his spine. “I gave it to you because I wanted to and not because it was part of your horoscope for that day. If you don’t keep it, throw it away. I don’t want it back.” She replied easily, never breaking eye contact with him. He blinked several times, as if he was trying to convince himself that he must not have heard correctly. This did not go as he planned. “So,” she begins, his mossy green eyes never leaving hers. “anything else I could do for you?” She asked gently. “If not, I will have to ask you to leave. It is already time for lunch. So…” She paused for an incredibly short moment. Midorima's facial expression had changed from calm into shock and confusion. Then his expression hardened into acceptance and he nodded. “I understand. I apologize for bothering you.” With that, he turned around and walked away. The moment he left she turned the sign on the other side, saying _On Lunch_. She giggled as she covered her mouth up with her hand. “Youngsters.” She turned on heel and made her way back to the storage.

As the green haired boy was walking back to his house, he was muttering something under his breath. He couldn’t believe something like this could ever happen to him. What is he supposed to do with this ring now? He kept holding, squeezing it in his palm. What a weird girl, he thought to himself. Takao was chirping and walking his way from the grocery shop his mother has sent him to. As he walked pass the familiar store he remembered he saw Midorima staring at this very shop. He couldn’t help himself but to get curious about what he saw in there. “Meh, probably only his goods for luck.” As he was about to turn on heel he saw a young girl carrying a box around. Takao’s eyes shined and his lips curved into a sly smile. “I see now.” He said as he watched the girl putting different things out of the box on the shelves. She was rather interesting, her hair was long, but not too long, the way she smiled as she picked one thing after another caught his attention. Shrugging, he decided to knock on the door. As he did, the girls head turned towards the sound of knocking, seeing the customer she stood up, with a smile on her face and opened the door. “Oh my, I forgot to turn the sign! I am so sorry, you must’ve been waiting!” She bowed her head and turned the sign in a blink of an eye. He smiled briefly then waved. “That’s okay! I was just passing by.” He chirped and walked in. The girl sighed with relief. She managed to mutter another apology as she closed the door behind the boy. She made her way behind the cashier table and waited.

Takao walked around the store, his eye were scanning the place. He saw various things that caught his attention, he took some trading cards he did not have and made his way to the cashier. She took the cards from his hand which she passed to her. He eyed her closely; he also managed to read her nametag. So that’s her name, he thought. “That will be ¥1 208.” She packed the cards into a plastic bag. Takao pulled out his wallet and paid for the goods. She took the money and put it into the cash register, after that she handled him his bag. “Thank you for shopping here! Have a nice day.” She smiled at the raven haired boy and was about to leave when he thanked her and asked her if she would be willing to come and watch their match. She was caught off-guard for a moment. Momentarily silenced, she quickly collected herself and agreed. “Sure, why not? Sounds like fun!” She said. “Oh, and what kind of match would it be? And where?” She asked, catching the boy’s attention. “I’m Takao, by the way.” He grinned, telling her all the necessary information’s she needed. After half an hour he left the store. She checked the note he'd left her. “Shuutoku, huh?” She placed the note into her purse, hearing someone coming into the store; she greeted them and walked their way. That’s when it hit her. “Shintarou!” She yelped, scaring the customer, she apologized, ran behind the table and raked through her purse. Finding the note she checked the place and the name of the school again. The sweat ran down her forehead, well this was unexpected, she thought.


End file.
